


Our Last Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Dean Winchester, Alien Sam Winchester, Aliens, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Science Fiction, Switch Jimmy, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy Novak was just a normal guy. That was, until Sam and Dean, aliens from a dying planet, show up with a VERY interesting proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Sci fi

The house was silent and dark when the sound of breaking glass woke Jimmy Novak from a deep sleep. He grabbed one of the golf clubs from the bag near his bed and stalked slowly into the living room to investigate.

In the dark, he could just barely make out the shape of two men – one incredibly tall, the other closer to his height, both with broad shoulders and just big enough to seem intimidating. Crap. No way could he take on _two_ robbers.

He backed up slowly, intending to find his cellphone and call 911. Just his luck, however, when his foot caught on the rug in the hallway, sending him sprawling to his ass and the golf club clattering off the floor.

Jimmy scrambled up and ran, hearing the two intruders start the pursuit. They were quicker than him, pushing open the bedroom door as he tried to shut it.

The shorter one flipped on the light, blinding Jimmy momentarily as the taller one snagged the cellphone he’d been trying to grab, snapping it in two and tossing the pieces to the corner of the room.

“Don’t hurt me, please, just take what you want and go!” Jimmy cried, holding his arms up in a defensive position in front of his face.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” the taller one said.

“We come in peace, we just wanted to talk,” the shorter one said.

Jimmy’s rapid breathing slowed when the two didn’t move to attack him. He lowered his arms slowly, looking carefully at the two men in front of him.

They _looked_ human, but… Not. There was an aura about them – almost heavenly. They were both beautiful men – the shorter had short hair and brilliant green eyes that seemed to shine, almost catlike. He had a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks, adding definition and beauty to his face in an unconventional manner.

The taller had shaggy hair and the same shining eyes – but Jimmy couldn’t honestly name the color of them. It was a shade he’d never seen before, shifting between gold and blue and green, and everything in between. He could see a similarity between the two, across their noses and lips – they could have been brothers easily, but he pushed that idea out of his mind when the shorter stepped forward and set his hand on the taller’s back.

“Wh—What do you guys want? Who are you?” Jimmy asked.

“We’ve been watching you, Jimmy. For weeks. We need to speak to you about something and it feels like you’re the only human around that could understand.”

“Hu—What are you?”

The taller smiled softly. “You could say we’re not from around here.”

“We’re from very, _very_ far away,” The shorter added.

“We came here in hopes that we’d be able to find our saving grace.”

Jimmy looked between the two, trying to decipher their words. “Are you—Angels?”

The taller one’s brows knitted together, confusion written plain on his face. “Angels? Those odd human and bird hybrids you people pray to? No. We’re… What’s the word they call our kind?”

“Aliens,” The shorter supplied. “I personally find it rather insulting, as if we’re some strange, creepy, slimy reptilian thing. We look no different than your species.”

“You—“ Jimmy began to laugh nervously, taking another step back until his knees hit his bed. “You guys are nuts. Aliens aren’t real.”

“You brush off the existence of aliens, yet you believe in an invisible all-seeing deity and his fluffy winged messengers. How is that logical?” The taller asked.

The laugh died in Jimmy’s throat at his words. “God is different. We can see the works he does even if we can’t see him. I’ve never seen evidence of aliens in anything but movies and the ramblings of crazy people.”

The shorter one began to grin, lighting up his face even more. “What has God done that you can see?”

“Well, the pyramids. And nature all around us. And the stars.”

“Human, it was _my_ kind that gave you the pyramids. And nature was an evolutionary roll of the dice. And the stars are as well, I’m afraid. The planet we come from, you see it as a tiny speck of light in the distance. It’s six times the size of your planet, and filled with much of the same nature that you insist God created. Do you also argue that he created us? That we’re some separate experiment on a different planet? We look so much alike – why wouldn’t he just put us on the same planet? Make us the same species?”

“No. Stop,” Jimmy said, raising a finger. “You two are nuts. Don’t talk to me about God not existing when you think you’re _aliens from another planet_!”

The shorter grimaced, tapping the taller on the shoulder. “They yell when they’re angry or frightened. This is anger right?”

The taller looked back at the shorter, his expression clearly showing annoyance. “Yes, this is anger.” He looked back to Jimmy. “Look, we can’t prove to you that God isn’t real, because we don’t know. Religion doesn’t exist on our planet, we’re a very scientific species. But we _can_ prove to you that we aren’t human. We are aliens.”

“Yeah? How? Gonna take me to your spaceship?” Jimmy snarked.

The taller chuckled. “Don’t be ridiculous. We didn’t arrive here by spaceship. You’ve seen too many movies.”

“How’d you get here then?”

“We teleported. It’s quite a common way to travel on our planet.”

Jimmy laughed again. “For being lunatics – you’re funny. So what’s your names? Kal-El and Jeriba?”

The shorter’s eyes narrowed. “What? Again – too many movies. I’m Dean. This is Sam.”

“Dean and Sam? Those names are kind of… Human, aren’t they?”

“Well we were given different names on our planet, but you’d be unable to comprehend them.”

Jimmy pulled back, his nose wrinkling. “Did you just call me stupid?”

The one called Sam laughed a little, raising his hands. “Not at all. Humans are incredibly intelligent creatures. But your ears – they’ve developed differently than ours. Many of the words in our language would sound like gibberish and clicks to you – and your mouths wouldn’t be able to form the letters. It’s simply how evolution has made us different. We have six hundred letters in our alphabet, you only have twenty-six in English – and a few more or less in other languages on Earth. It’s not an insult to your intelligence, it’s just an understanding that we are a separate species. You’d be more likely to understand a wolf’s howl or a bird’s call than to understand our language.”

Jimmy nodded. “Okay. So… Say I wanna believe you two. How are you gonna prove it?”

Dean and Sam shared an identical grin. “Well, you have to trust us a little first. Can you do that?”

“You’re two crazy people that broke into my house, broke my phone, and claim you’re aliens,” Jimmy responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Right… Sorry about the phone. But calling your authorities would have caused more trouble than good. And sorry about breaking in. We’d only meant to slip in and examine your home, we weren’t planning on revealing ourselves to you yet, but Dean tripped and accidentally broke one of those cups you had on the table. Again… Sorry,” Sam smiled almost sheepishly. Jimmy couldn’t help but respond with a smile of his own – for being a big guy – a crazy guy – Sam was endearing. Almost sweet.

“Alright, I’ll trust you to show me you’re really aliens. But if you can’t, and if I don’t believe it… I expect you guys to leave and not come back.”

“Of course. Those terms are fine,” Dean agreed. Sam nodded as well.

“What’s one country you’ve always wanted to visit?”

“What?”

“A country besides the United States. Or even a state that you want to visit.”

“Uh, I guess… I’d like to visit France. Go to the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Perfect. Here. Take my hand.” Sam held out his hand, palm up.

Jimmy bit his lip, looking between Sam’s hand and his face, still unsure. Well – what was there to lose? He reached out and grabbed his hand.

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut as they were surrounded by a brilliant light, brighter than any sunny day he’d ever experienced. Then it was dark, pure black. Aside from the feel of Sam’s large hand encasing his own, he couldn’t even tell the two were beside him.

The next thing Jimmy saw was the entirety of Paris. Somehow, he, Dean, and Sam were standing exactly where he’d said – at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He looked over at the two, his eyes wide with shock.

Dean offered a friendly smile. “I know it’s startling. But, this should prove to you that we aren’t humans.”

“How did you—“

“Teleportation,” Sam said simply. “Go ahead. Take a look, we can wait. This really is a beautiful place.”

Jimmy looked out, drinking in the view of the city. It was morning, the city coming to life and bustling below them. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” He whispered.

“Believe it. We wanted to show you the truth, and this was the simplest way to do it. This was the only thing you couldn’t explain away with human science,” Sam explained.

“Yeah, I get that – I believe you two now. I don’t want to, everything logical says I’m losing my mind but I can’t ignore what’s right in front of my eyes.” He looked to Sam and Dean, smiling a little. “So why are you here? Why were you watching me? I’m just a guy. I don’t have any special brains or particularly interesting features – What do you want?”

“Let’s go back to your home. The conversation that we’ll be having with you is quite in-depth, and you’ll probably have a lot of questions that will be easier answered in privacy.”

Dean reached out his hand this time, his face widening with that award-winning smile once more. Jimmy took it without hesitation, a feeling of safety coming over him in the presence of these two now.

 

Back in Jimmy’s bedroom, Sam took a seat at the foot of the bed while Dean pulled up the desk chair. Jimmy sat at the head of his bed, curling his arms around his knees. “So talk.”

“Well, it’s a very long story. See – where Dean and I come from… Things are quite different. Our species is dying, Jimmy. It has been, for years, but it’s only picking up speed.”

“Is it like a disease or something?”

“Something. Our doctors can’t figure out what it is. Our breeders are becoming infertile.”

“Breeders?”

Sam chuckled. “Um, okay – in our world… There aren’t just two sexes. There are six. Of course genders are still very nonbinary – that holds true on earth and on our planet. But the sexes are very firm. We have three different male types and three different females. Only two of the six are capable of carrying offspring.”

Jimmy nodded, trying to understand. “So… What? You want to take us for… Experiments?”

Dean snorted. “Of course not. We want some of your species to help us. Carry on our species.”

“So—I’m sorry, um… I’m a guy.”

“We know,” Sam said, his smile confused.

“Humans – Women carry the children. I don’t know what you want with me, I don’t know any women.”

Dean laughed then, scratching his head. “I guess you would be confused. Look – in our species, women don’t carry kids. The gender roles are a bit reversed from what you have on Earth. We guys – we’re the breeders. I mean women do have kids, but the males, two of the types of males at least, carry the kids. And your species is the only one that would be able to carry the children without harm to you or the offspring.”

“So you want to knock me up?” Jimmy asked bluntly. Sam’s face pinked up and he lowered his head.

“Well, I would. Dean’s an Omega – he’s a carrier, which means the likelihood of him getting anyone pregnant is slim. I’m an Alpha. He and I are mates, but – He’s infertile.”

“Mates? I thought you were brothers,” Jimmy said.

“We are.” Dean shrugged.

Jimmy reeled back, his nose wrinkling. “That’s – Isn’t that wrong? Like, genetic deformities and stuff?”

Sam cocked his head, then snorted, a smile crossing his face. “No, that’s something that’s developed unique to humans. Sibling mates are common in our world. Preferred, actually, because the success rate of reproduction is higher. But despite that, Dean’s been unable to conceive. I’m one of the last fertile Alpha males within safe breeding age. Our species is down to mere hundreds. We’ll die if we can’t find willing partners with humans, Jimmy.”

Jimmy shook his head. “This is crazy. No sane human is going to agree to this. You’re _aliens_. Male pregnancy is just… Human guys aren’t gonna say yes to that.”

“Do you fall into that category as well?” Sam asked.

Jimmy’s shoulders slumped. A huge part of him wanted to say yes, that was weird, get out, go away, never come back—But there was another voice in his head. Sam looked so disappointed at that answer. And these two had been nothing but kind to him since they met. He _wanted_ to help them so badly. But pregnancy?

“How would it work?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Well, we’d court you, if you wanted, as humans seem to prefer. And then we’d breed you. And then we’d provide you with the proper medication for the care of yourself and the children, you’d carry it to term, and we would take care of you, and then we’d take the children and go.”

Jimmy’s throat clicked. “A couple of things… Please don’t say you’d breed anyone. We’re not dogs. We’re people. Have sex. That’s the preferred term.”

“Our apologies,” Sam said softly.

“And… Children? How do you know it’ll be multiples?”

“The likelihood of multiples is high. Most first time parents have three.”

“ _Three_?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m sorry we put this all on you. We’ll go. Keep searching for a species that would be able to help.” He rose and headed toward the door.

Jimmy followed, grabbing his wrist. “Let’s say I would do this for you. I’d have some conditions.”

Sam looked down at him. He could see a faint glimmer of hope in those shining eyes, but the disappointment and tension was still clear on Sam’s face.

“And what are those?”

“I’m—Take me on a date first.” Jimmy looked over at Dean as he spoke. “I know I’m just a surrogate to you but—I’m a virgin, guys.”

“We know. That’s one reason why we chose you,” Dean said from the chair.

“What?”

“Virgin humans tend to be more open minded. More willing to date unconventional people. And we hoped they would be more willing to see past human gender constructs.”

“I get that.” Jimmy licked his lips. “What if I—What if I didn’t want to just be a surrogate?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“What if I wanted to be a part of the kids’ lives? See them, help raise them?”

“I—We didn’t plan for that,” Sam admitted, lowering his gaze.

“Well think about it. Because I want to know all the options open to me before I agree to this.”

Sam nodded. Dean rose and set his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder.

“The fact that you’re even considering this—You have to know it means everything to us.”

Jimmy shrugged. “You two don’t seem like bad guys. Aliens or not. If I can help… I’d like to.”

Dean’s mouth quirked into a smile. “We’ll pick you up this evening then? For that date you requested.”

“How does seven sound?”

“Excellent. It’ll give us time to learn about human dating traditions and… A vehicle. I suppose we need one of those.”

“Or you could just teleport us to Florence and give me a midnight boat ride,” Jimmy half joked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

“We could do that. We’ll see you tonight, Jimmy,” Dean said.

Jimmy smiled shyly and nodded.

“See you tonight,” He called as they walked out.

 

The brothers returned at eight on the dot, this time opting to knock on Jimmy’s front door instead of breaking in. He opened it with a wide smile, dressed in a pair of neat bluejeans and a button up shirt.

“Come in.”

They entered, looking out of place and, well, _human_ for the first time since Jimmy had met them.

“Are you guys okay? Do you want… Something to drink before we go? Do you guys drink water? Or eat?” Jimmy asked, babbling due to his nerves.

Sam smiled a bit. “We can eat human food. Dean has developed a nasty addiction to those hamburgers you humans love so much.”

Jimmy grinned. “I can make some great burgers one of these days. I mean, uh… If this works out,” He added, his cheeks burning.

“That sounds great. We’re okay though, we’re ready to go if you are.”

“Yeah, just lemme grab my coat.” Jimmy rushed off, leaving the two in the living room.

 

They actually did it. One second Jimmy was standing in the living room of his small house with them, the next he was in a beautiful alley in Florence.

“You—“

“You wanted a boat, ride, didn’t you? It won’t be midnight, but,” Sam said, shrugging.

The breath left Jimmy’s lungs in a rush. He reached forward, pulling the two into a tight hug. “Thank you,” He whispered.

After a moment they hugged back, clearly unfamiliar with the action. “Why are you thanking us?”

“I didn’t expect you to do it. I mean… It’s always been my dream to go on a date here. But I figured it’d never come true. Most people don’t really consider this a great romantic spot, but I—I don’t know.”

“I find it gorgeous,” Sam said.

“Come on, our boat is waiting,” Dean said, taking Jimmy’s hand. The three walked out of the alley and toward a quiet dock where a man was standing in a small boat. He smiled at their approach.

“Novak?”

“That’s us,” Sam said. He passed the man a handful of money and climbed into the boat, helping Jimmy and then Dean onto it and getting them settled.

The gondolier maneuvered the boat away from the dock, steering it silently through the quiet waters.

Jimmy looked over the quiet city, still in awe that this was really happening. At some point, Dean reached over, taking his hand and twining their fingers.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“A lot. This is perfect, you guys,” Jimmy admitted, looking at Dean and then over at Sam.

“Here,” Sam shifted back, taking the offered glasses of champagne and passing one to Jimmy and one to Dean. “To a possible bright future for all of us, and a guaranteed one for Jimmy, no matter his decision.”

Jimmy blushed a little, allowing their glasses to clink together before taking a sip of the champagne.

“So, Jimmy. We know a lot about you, but not everything. What’s your family like?” Sam asked.

“Uh, quiet. Just me and my mom and dad. Very Christian, I’m sure you could tell that from our earlier argument.”

“Do they know you’re…”

“Gay? Oh yeah. They’re big fans of love the sinner, hate the sin. They tolerate my lifestyle. As long as I don’t make out with boys in front of them, they don’t care. Not that they have to worry about that. I’m really too busy to find a partner.”

“Well, partners may have found you,” Dean said.

“Oh yeah, that’ll fly with my parents. Not only one, but _two_ boyfriends, and from so far away.”

Sam chuckled a little. “We thought about your question as well. From earlier. And we think it could benefit everyone if you did want to stay involved. We like this place. And we don’t have much difficulty fitting in. Staying here is an option we’d be willing to consider if you accept our offer.”

Jimmy frowned a little. “But won’t you miss your home?”

“We can always go visit. And perhaps, with time, we can take you with us. But it’s different there. We’d need to make sure you’d be okay first.”

“Don’t you have… Parents or… Leaders or whatever that would argue with that?”

Dean shook his head. “No. We came here with an intention, if we succeed, then all we have to do is report back. There’s no law that says we can’t stay with you permanently.”

Jimmy nodded, staring into his glass. “I still need to think about it.”

“Of course. We don’t expect you to make this decision immediately. We just wanted to provide you with your options.”

“And there’s still a lot of questions I have. Ones that… Should be discussed privately.” He glanced up at the gondolier. Sam nodded.

“Of course. After our date, we’ll go back to your house and talk if you’re feeling up for it. If not, we’ll arrange another time.”

“Thank you. I didn’t expect you guys to be so understanding.”

“This is kind of a big thing to drop on anyone’s lap,” Dean explained. “It wouldn’t be fair if we didn’t give you time and answers.”

Jimmy smiled softly, looking over at him. Dean’s mouth quirked into a smile, his eyes drifting down to Jimmy’s lips for a moment. He glanced over at Sam, who smiled as well and gave a barely there nod.

“Can I—Kiss you?” Dean asked, leaning a little closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy’s face reddened immediately, his breath catching in his throat. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he nodded, his eyes flitting between Dean’s intense stare and his plump lips before moving back up.

Dean smiled a little, reaching up his free hand and setting it firmly on the back of Jimmy’s neck. He pulled him in slowly, allowing their lips first to graze before deepening the kiss.

Jimmy felt his entire body go slack when Dean’s mouth met his. It was a taste he’d never experienced, ozone and fresh rain and flavors he couldn’t begin to name. When Dean’s tongue brushed against the swell of his bottom lip before slipping past his teeth, Jimmy let out an involuntary whimper, reaching his free hand up to grasp Dean’s short hair. He felt the glass being removed from his hand – Sam probably – and added that hand to the mix, tugging Dean’s hair and running his fingers through it, his tongue fighting for dominance. He pulled away when he felt his cock hardening in his jeans, breath coming in quick pants.

“Sorry – I didn’t mean to push that so far.”

“Don’t apologize… God, I— You’re an amazing kisser,” Jimmy mumbled.

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Care to share the experience?” Sam asked, smiling sheepishly.

Jimmy looked over at him, his eyes falling on Sam’s parted lips. Could he handle another kiss like that without coming in his jeans? He was about to find out.

Dean barely grabbed the glasses from Sam’s hand before Jimmy grabbed his face, dragging him in for a deep kiss. Sam tasted similar, but there was a subtle difference, a taste that was familiar, but so foreign. Whatever it was, had Jimmy’s cock aching in seconds.

He broke the kiss much sooner, his head hanging down. “I’m sorry, I—“

“I understand,” Sam said softly. He reached out and ran his fingers through Jimmy’s tousled hair. “It can be overwhelming.”

“It’s like a drug.”

Dean chuckled. “I suppose it could be, to someone like you… I hope it doesn’t sway you at all – we need you to make this decision with a clear head.”

Jimmy laughed a little. “I—“

“I know,” Sam said softly. “I can smell it.”

“Smell what?”

Dean smirked and leaned close, whispering in Jimmy’s ear so the gondolier couldn’t overhear. “Our senses are incredibly heightened… So much more than a human’s. We can both smell how aroused you are. How _hard_ you are for us.”

Jimmy’s throat clicked. He leaned toward Dean, his eyes fluttering shut. “So much it almost hurts.”

“Think about something else, maybe?” Sam offered.

“Like what?” Jimmy asked.

Dean passed his champagne back to him. “What do your parents do for a living?”

“What?”

“Well, it’s not arousing is it?”

Jimmy laughed a little. “My father owns a small Christian bookstore in my hometown. My mother works in a dress shop. She loves to sew.”

“Hm… Sounds like quite the nice family,” Sam said.

“What do your parents do? I mean… Do they have jobs I’d understand?”

“I think so. Our mother’s a scientist. She works in genetic engineering. Our father works in botanical research.”

“Is your whole… Area… Science related?”

“Mostly,” Dean said, “I mean we still have basic labor needs – mechanics and engineers and architects. But a large portion of our – people—work in science fields.”

“That’s fascinating. I mean you guys are so advanced.”

Dean and Sam shared an identical shrug. “It’s just normal to us.”

“God, I must seem like an idiot to you,” Jimmy worried.

“Not at all. You’re actually very clever,” Sam assured him, offering a smile.

“Say, are you hungry? When we finish the ride we could grab a bite to eat here, before heading back to your home,” Dean suggested.

Jimmy grinned over at him. “I’d like that.”

He allowed himself to be silent again, enjoying the comfort of it. At one point, he leaned over, allowing Dean to wrap his arm around his shoulders as they all looked out over the scenery.

 

Jimmy was a little sad to see the familiar walls of his house. They’d spent nearly four hours in Florence. He knew he should be exhausted, but he’d never felt more alive. Being around these two was like a breath of fresh air. He didn’t feel judged or put on the spot. They all conversed freely and easily in a way he’d never experienced with other people. He kept having to remind himself that these brothers weren’t _people_ in the traditional sense… But maybe that’s what made it so perfect.

 

Dean helped Jimmy shrug out of his coat.

“You’re probably exhausted,” Sam said.

“Actually, no. If you guys are up for it, I’d like you to stay and have us talk a little more,” Jimmy asked.

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

Sam nodded. He sat down on one side of the couch. Dean sat on the other.

“I’m gonna get us something to drink, if you want?”

Sam nodded. “Whatever you have is fine.”

Jimmy smiled sheepishly and ducked into the kitchen. He grabbed three bottles of water – regrettably the only thing he had in his house to drink – and returned to the couch, sitting between the brothers.

“So, you mentioned that you had questions for us, about our lives and that sort of thing.”

“Well, we’ve covered lives pretty well already… My questions are more about the surrogacy.”

“Go for it. We’ll be honest with you,” Sam assured him.

“If I was to do this, let you get me pregnant – How would I carry the child?”

Dean pulled out a bottle from his pocket. He gave it a shake and it rattled: pills.

“These. Our scientists created them. If you take one of these before he breeds—um, has sex with you, it’ll let your body create temporary omega parts. They’ll only last as long as you’re carrying the pups unless you keep taking the pills.”

“Pups?”

“It’s what we call our young. Don’t worry, you’ll be carrying children that look like us – in every aspect, human.”

Jimmy nodded, taking the pills from Dean’s hand and looking over the bottle. Strange symbols were written on it, he couldn’t begin to understand them.

“Okay, and how will I give birth? Will these pills help with that?”

“Yeah, Omega bodies are made to give birth like human females. It’ll be completely safe, and I’m trained to deliver pups, so we’d be able to do the birth right here,” Dean said.

“How will I live though? I mean – surely people would notice when I’m nine months pregnant with multiple babies. I’m a guy.”

“Well you won’t show for a while, of course. But once you begin to, we may ask you to take off work. We’ll pay for everything you need, just like a surrogate would receive from a human couple. We want you to be safe and comfortable, and drawing attention like that would just make people ask too many questions.”

Jimmy chewed his lip. He looked from Sam to Dean and back again. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dean asked.

With shaking hands, Jimmy pried off the top of the pill bottle. He poured one into his palm and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it down with a drink of water.

“I’ll do it,” He said afterward.

Sam was on him in a heartbeat after he spoke, pushing him down to the couch and kissing him passionately. Jimmy moaned against his mouth, arching his hips up. It felt so nice to give in to everything he’d felt on the boat.

Above them, Dean shifted and Jimmy felt his fingers running through his hair. “Guys, why don’t we take this to the bedroom? We want him to be comfortable,” Dean said softly.

Sam pulled back, earning another desperate whine from the man under him. He grinned and held out his hand when he rose.

“We weren’t joking about you being more to us than just a carrier for our pups. We’re going to take care of you tonight, and as much as you need for as long as you want,” He assured him.

They walked to the bedroom in a heavy silence. Jimmy could feel his heart pounding in his ears, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. He couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this, yet – he didn’t regret it. These two were more real, more _honest_ than any human men he’d ever had affection for. It was clear they cared about him in so many ways. Alien or not – Jimmy felt that this could work out for the best.

Dean and Sam stripped Jimmy out of his clothes once they were in the bedroom. When he was nude, he stretched out on the bed, watching the brothers make out, pulling off their own clothes between kisses. He lazily stroked his cock, his eyes roaming over their bodies as more and more skin was exposed. Until--

"What is that?" Jimmy cried, sitting up quickly. 

Sam and Dean both looked around, confused. 

"What's what?" Dean finally asked. 

"Your-- Your cock, Sam." 

Sam looked down, scowling. His cock was hard and red, thick from base to tip. At the base, his knot had begun to swell just a little, eager for a breeding partner. 

"What about it?"

Dean made a small noise. "Your knot," he said softly. 

"Knot?" Jimmy spat. 

Sam sighed. "Crap. I forgot humans don't have knots. Look, Alpha males on our planet have knots at the base of their cocks. It's how we tie with our partners to impregnate them."

"You wanna put that thing in me? I'm not a dog!"

"Dog? No - you're human," Sam said, pulling his boxers back up. 

"Only canines have knots on this planet. I completely forgot to mention it to him," Dean muttered. 

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. God, I feel like an idiot, I should have warned you. We'll go," Sam said softly, tugging on his clothes as quick as he could. 

"I-- I already took your pill," Jimmy said softly. He could see embarrassment on Sam's face, and felt a little guilty for flipping out. 

"It won't harm you. The effects will fade in a few hours when your body realizes you aren't going to be bred." 

Sam turned to go, Dean close behind him, when Jimmy jumped up, grabbing both their wrists. “Just wait.”

“For what?” Dean asked, his brows furrowed. Jimmy could feel frustration flowing off him in waves – he’d hurt both of them with his reaction.

“I’m sorry. It just freaked me out for a second. I still wanna do this. I—I trust you two.”

“We don’t want to push you into anything, Jimmy,” Sam said softly.

“I get that. And you’re not. It’s… Different is all. I’m a little more nervous, but I still want it. I shouldn’t have lost it like that. It embarrassed you and I’m sorry for that.”

Jimmy offered what he hoped was a friendly smile and pulled Sam back around, reaching out and unzipping his jeans again. He slipped his hand in, giving Sam’s cock a firm stroke as it hardened in his hand.

“You’re sure you still want this?”

Jimmy nodded, pulling his hand free and backing up. He stretched back out on the bed, opening his thighs a little.

“Definitely.”

Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean grinned. “I got something that I think will take your mind off his knot.”

“What?”

Dean shed his clothing as he crawled onto the bed, straddling Jimmy’s hips before kissing him gently. “I want you to fuck me.”

“What?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

Jimmy chuckled. “I don’t know – I’ve never had sex with anyone before, in any position… But aren’t you Sam’s mate?”

“He is. But _you_ are _our_ mate. It wouldn’t be fair if I got to have all the fun, would it?” Sam asked, pulling his own clothes off.

Jimmy bit his lip, his eyes roaming down Dean’s body. “Okay. My lube’s in the top drawer.”

“Sam will need it, but you won’t need it for me,” Dean said, rolling off Jimmy and stretching out next to him.

“Why not?”

“Omegas produce our own lube when we get horny. Think of it like a human female. We get wet enough that you don’t need to bother with extra lube.”

Jimmy gave Dean an incredulous look, earning a laugh.

“Don’t believe me?” He grabbed Jimmy’s hand and spread his legs, running two of Jimmy’s fingers along his slick hole.

“Jesus, you’re soaked.”

“I’m horny. Come on… Show me what you got,” Dean teased, reaching out and stroking Jimmy’s cock lazily.

His hips jerked. “I won’t hurt you if I just… Start?”

Dean grinned widely and shook his head. “Not at all. Come here,” He pulled Jimmy up and between his legs, dragging his head down into a kiss.

Sam settled between Jimmy’s legs as they did, grabbing his ass and spreading it. Jimmy gasped, looking back at Sam and blushing deeply.

“Just dive right in, won’t you?” He teased. Sam smirked.

“It’d be my pleasure.” He leaned down and ran his tongue over the furled entrance. Jimmy squeaked, his stomach flipping at the new sensation.

Dean grinned up at him, his tongue peeking between his teeth. “His mouth is _amazing_. You haven’t felt anything yet. Come here.”

Their lips met in another kiss just as Sam pulled Jimmy’s ass open a little, forcing his tongue past the first ring of muscle.

Sam’s fingers and tongue worked expertly in Jimmy’s virgin hole, working him open with almost no pain. Jimmy was a mess, writhing against Dean’s body, bucking back against the thick digits stretching him open. His entire body was flushed, stomach knotting as his cock dribbled precome freely every time Sam’s fingers rubbed his prostate. He’d used his own fingers and a toy before but it was _nothing_ like this.

Dean was holding onto Jimmy as well as he could, whispering in his ear about how thick Sam’s cock was, how nice it would feel stretching him open, how many times he’d come on Sam’s knot.

Jimmy was still a little scared about the knot – he’d studied enough about animals to know those things could get enormous, but tried to focus on everything else, the amazing sensations racing through his body.

 

When the blunt tip of Sam’s cock bumped up against Jimmy’s now relaxed hole, his eyes snapped open, meeting Dean’s lust blown gaze.

“It’s okay,” Dean assured him.   
“The knot—“

“Don’t worry. That won’t expand until he’s about to come. You’ll be so relaxed and ready for it by then that you’ll barely notice. Come on… Why don’t you start with me, I’ll guide you in. Give you something to focus on.”

Jimmy wet his lips and nodded, shivering when Dean’s hand grasped his cock. He pushed an extra pillow under his hips and guided Jimmy’s cock to his wet hole. 

“Just push in. I can take it,” He whispered. 

Jimmy nodded and set one hand on Dean’s hip, taking a nervous breath before pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. 

Dean’s ass gave easily, his natural slick easing the way. He clenched around Jimmy, his back arching a little and a low moan slipping from his mouth.

Jimmy groaned, dropping his head onto Dean’s shoulder. Warm and wet and perfect – Jimmy didn’t know if there could be a feeling better in the world. That was, until Sam began to push his cock in.

He clenched first, gasping.

“Hey, hey, just relax,” Sam whispered, rubbing his lower back. 

When Jimmy forced his body to go slack against Dean’s, Sam began to push in again, grunting when the thick tip slipped past the fluttering, swollen ring of muscle. 

“There we go. Easy from here on out,” He whispered, pushing in steadily.

Jimmy writhed against Sam’s cock. It filled him more full than he’d ever been, warm and firm against his sensitive inner walls.

Dean reached around Jimmy's body, spreading his ass open. "How's he feel, brother?"

Sam groaned, pushing the last few inches into Jimmy. "Tight and hot - he might have you be for a tight ass," he teased. 

Jimmy blushed, clenching around Sam's cock and earning a cry from him. 

Dean laughed. "I don't know, seems like Jimmy doesn't mind my ass."

"It's amazing," Jimmy panted, rocking forward into Dean.

Both brothers gasped. Sam dug his fingers into Jimmy's hip. 

"Thanks perfect, Jimmy. Keep doing that, baby boy," Sam instructed. 

Jimmy nodded, bracing his arms on the bed and picking up a steady pace, driving deep into Dean's hole before leaning his hips back, his hole expanding easily now over Sam's cock. 

 

The room was filled with a cacophony of dirty, wet sounds. All three men moaned and grunted, panting each other's names as they drew closer and closer to their respective orgasms. 

Jimmy could feel Sam's knot swelling, catching on his sensitive rim each time he drove forward.

Sam grabbed his hips, stilling him. He leaned close to Jimmy's ear. 

"I need to take you hard now. I'm gonna pop my knot, and we'll be tied together. You _will_ get pregnant, Jimmy. This is your last chance to say no."

Jimmy looked down at Dean for a moment, a slow smile spreading on his face. He turned his head, almost nose to nose with Sam. 

"Do it. Breed me. I'm yours."

Sam snarled animalistically and pulled back. He began to ram into Jimmy's hole, driving him forward into Dean each time. 

Dean screamed, taking his short nails down Jimmy's back as he came, hot and sticky between their bellies.

Sam shouted Jimmy's name, driving deep once more before his knot filled the rest of the way, lodging him firmly inside the human. He began to come immediately, hot and thick. 

Jimmy sobbed against Dean's chest. His orgasm hit as soon as he felt the first rope of come pour into him. 

Dean groaned as Jimmy filled him, stroking over his sweaty back. 

"You're doing perfect, Jimmy. Feels good doesn't t?"

Jimmy whimpered, nodding. 

"Just relax, you keep filling me up while our Alpha gives you pups."

"He's-- There's so much," Jimmy whimpered, his cock still dribbling come each time Sam's cock throbbed against his prostate. 

"I know, but the pills worked," Dean assured him. 

"I can smell it, Jimmy. You smell like an Omega now. Sweet and hot, you look so good on my knot," Sam panted.

Jimmy whimpered, coming again, weaker this time. 

Dean groaned. "Gonna take every drop. Have pups we can all raise. God, Jimmy you're perfect."

"You should try to rest, Jimmy."

"How can I re-- Oh God--" he whimpered as he came again.

"I should soften a little soon, you won't be forced into so many orgasms. Here." He lifted Jimmy easily, still tied with him. 

Dean rolled to his side and Sam laid them both down, reaching around to guide Jimmy's cock back into Dean's used hole. 

"There. Now you can sleep easier."

Jimmy snorted, still not sure how he'd be able to sleep like this. But, surprisingly quickly, he felt himself dozing off, Dean still gently milking his cock as Sam stroked fingers through his hair, whispering how perfect of a parent he'd be. 

 

When Jimmy woke he was alone in bed. He thought for a moment that the past day had been a wild dream, but the delightful ache in his ass and stomach when he tried to move told him otherwise. He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” Dean said from his desk, startling him.

“Oh! You’re here.”

“Course we are. Sam ran out to get some food – you don’t have all that much in your house. We’ve gotta fix that now that you’re having kids.”

“Did it take for sure?” Jimmy asked, setting a hand on his flat stomach.

Dean stood and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to him. “Chances are, yeah. We won’t know for sure for about a week or two, but considering how responsive you were to him… It’s a high possibility.”

Jimmy smiled a little, tucking his chin to his chest.

“Hey,” Dean reached out, slipping his fingers under Jimmy’s chin and lifting his head. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“No. I was afraid I might but… I’m actually really excited. And proud.”

Dean’s mouth turned upward into a smile. “Good. Last night… It was amazing.”

“I’m still in shock that it happened. I kinda thought I’d be a virgin my whole life.”

“Not a chance. I’m glad you were willing to give us a shot even after seeing Sam’s knot. I didn’t realize it’d be so startling.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Jimmy said softly.

“Don’t be. You reacted how any person would. You took it like a champ though – You look like you were made for it.”

Jimmy’s cheeks flushed red at Dean’s words.

“I kinda want to try again,” He admitted.

Dean laughed.

“It’s addicting. I’m sure Sam won’t have any problem obliging. He had fun.”

“It’s not… Gonna come between you two is it? I know you’re mates. I’d hate to be a source of jealousy.”

Dean snorted. “Are you kidding? Before mates, we’re brothers. Seeing Sam like that last night – It made me so damn happy. I’m not jealous. Plus… You’ve got some talent between your legs yourself. I haven’t come that hard without a knot in a long time.”

Jimmy giggle a little, leaning against Dean. “I want you two to stay.”

“I thought you might.”

“Will you?” He looked up at Dean, half afraid of his answer.

Dean smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. “Yes. We made a promise to you, we won’t break it. Tonight Sam and I are gonna go home for a day or two… Gather up some stuff, some things we’ll need to make sure you’re safe too… And then we’ll be back. We’ll have to go back every now and then to check in and give the city updates on your pregnancy, but we’re yours now.”

Jimmy grinned at him, nodding. “I’m glad for that.”

“Come on. Let’s get you in the shower. You kinda reek of sex.” Dean helped him up and grabbed his hand as they walked to the bathroom together.

 

Two and a half weeks later, Jimmy woke early in the morning, his stomach rolling. He sat up quickly, trying to breathe deeply. He felt Sam’s presence next to him, a comfort – but it did nothing to stop the nausea overtaking his senses. He rose, barely registering that Dean wasn’t in bed, and rushed toward the bathroom. Had he eaten something wrong?

When he reached the bathroom, a startling noise pulled him from his thoughts. Dean was leaned over the toilet, losing the contents of his stomach. The noise alone made Jimmy’s stomach churn dangerously. He reached out, touching Dean’s back.

“You sick too?”

Dean swallowed thickly and slumped back onto the floor.

“Too?” He asked, wiping his mouth.

Jimmy sat down, lowering his head into his hands. He took shaky breaths, trying to keep his dinner where it belonged.

“Yeah – Feel like crap. We both had burgers, could the meat have been bad?”

“I’m an alien, Jimmy. I don’t get food poisoning.”

Jimmy scowled a little. “Good point… What could be making you sick?”

“If he was pregnant.”

Sam’s voice startled both of them. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed as he looked over the two sick men.

“I can’t get pregnant, Sam. Plus, nobody has come in me for weeks except Jimmy. You’re probably smelling him.”

“Wait, smelling me?” Jimmy asked.

 “Oh yeah, we’ve been smelling you for a few days now,” Sam said. “Your pups. I was gonna give you the pregnancy test to take this morning, actually… But I don’t think I have to.”

Jimmy looked down at his stomach, a slow smile crossing his face. “So this is… Morning sickness?”

“It’ll hit you earlier than it would a human female. Because of our DNA. You’ll have a typically Omega pregnancy,” Sam smiled a little as he spoke, “Congrats, Jimmy.”

Jimmy laughed, jumping up and hugging him tightly. He went over to Dean and hugged him as well, ignoring the twisting nausea still trying to ruin his happy moment.

“But that doesn’t answer the question,” Sam said, still watching Dean.

“I shouldn’t be sick,” Dean said.

“What if… You’re sure you haven’t come in him since you guys met me? I mean… Even a little could get him pregnant, right?” Jimmy suggested.

Sam shook his head, walking over and pulling Dean into a standing position.

“Not for us. For an Omega to get pregnant they need to be knotted. I haven’t knotted anyone but you for weeks.” He leaned close to Dean, scenting the air around him.

When he pulled back, his eyes were wide. He looked over at Jimmy, a laugh huffing out of his chest.

“What?” Jimmy asked, beginning to get concerned.

“I knew I wasn’t smelling you yesterday, Jimmy. I was smelling Dean. He’s pregnant. He’s pregnant with _your_ pups.”

“What?” Both Jimmy and Dean said at the same time.

Sam backed up, shocked laughter bubbling out of his throat. He shook his head.

“I don’t know how. But I know that smell. I know both your smells. You’re both pregnant.”

“No. Sam, I’m infertile, and he’s a human. He can’t get me pregnant!” Dean said, his hands shaking at his sides.

“I’ll prove it.” Sam rushed out of the room, leaving Jimmy and Dean staring at each other.

He returned shortly with the strange looking pregnancy test and pushed it into Dean’s hand. “Take it.”

“This is Jimmy’s.”

“Oh come on, we both know he’s positive. I can get another one when I visit home in a few days. Take it and prove me wrong.”

Dean swallowed hard, staring at the test. He nodded then. “Fine. Get out of here.”

Sam ushered Jimmy out of bathroom, a small smile on his face. They sat in the bedroom, waiting for Dean.

“What will happen if he is pregnant?” Jimmy asked softly.

“Nothing, really. I mean – it’ll be huge. It’ll mean there’s something in human semen that can work with our Omegas… But nothing will change between all of us.”

“But—He’s your mate. The whole point of this was because he couldn’t have children.”

Sam chuckling, taking Jimmy’s hand and squeezing it.

“How many times do we have to say it, Jimmy? You’re our mate too now. If he’s pregnant, it’ll be amazing. It could be the answer that our planet has been searching for. But _you_ are also a priority. We’ll just have to move to a bigger house if you’re both having multiples.”

Jimmy laughed a little, touching his stomach. “Am I really—“

“I’ve suspected for days. So has Dean. You getting sick tonight… I can smell it on you. We can still get you a test if you’d prefer.”

“Yeah, I mean – I want to know for sure.”

Sam nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s temple. “I’ll get another when I travel back to our planet… How are you feeling now?”

“Still nauseous. But more worried about Dean.” Sam nodded.

The bedroom door flew open, surprising them. Dean stood in the doorway, gripping the pregnancy test hard enough that his knuckles were white.

“Dean?” Sam asked carefully, rising. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pried open his fingers, reading the test.

“Oh my God.”

Jimmy jumped up, looking at the test. It was all in their strange language. He scowled. “Sam… I can’t read that. What’s it say?”

Sam laughed, his chin quivering a little.  He looked up at Dean. Dean grinned, tears in his eyes.

“I’m pregnant. Jimmy – you – you saved our species. You—You got me pregnant.”

Dean grabbed Jimmy in a bone crushing hug, mashing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Sam was still laughing behind them, staring at the test. When they separated, he grabbed them both in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s mouth and then to Dean’s.

“My beautiful Omegas. I can’t believe it,” He whispered.

“We’re definitely going to need a bigger house,” Jimmy whispered.

Dean and Sam laughed, pressing tighter into the hug.


End file.
